


Gloves

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [3]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "Gloves have quickly become one of Chuck's favorite things."
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 2





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mosaic@LJ for the prompt word "cozy." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

Gloves have quickly become one of Chuck's favorite things. Plastic gloves, rubber gloves, wool gloves, stretchy gloves, any kind Ned can get his hands on--she'd wear them all day and all night if she had to, which, when she's riled up or Ned is feeling particularly needy, she does.

So when he brings her elbow-high microfiber gloves--the softest gloves she's ever felt in her life--she nearly squeals out loud, but restrains herself for the sake of the upstairs neighbors.

Later, however, when he spreads his legs as far as they go and she sits between his feet on the floor and shows him just how soft they are, he completely disregards the neighbors.

"My God," he moans, and she's pretty sure gloves are Ned's new favorite thing, too.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
